


Insano

by KaoriMori



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Insanity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Deu tempo \o/</p><p>    Feliz dias das mães meu "Mamma" Virtual. Obrigado por todo o apoio que me dá quando preciso de falar com alguém e os momentos de alegria que temos juntos. Sou muito grata por poder te conhecer. </p><p>     Espero que goste desse presente. Não está no seu nível, mas tentei caprichar o máximo que eu pude. Espero que traga com ele as sensações que eu tentei passar, me conte se estiver confuso. Estou dando o melhor do meu Will kkk S2~</p><p>     Feliz 10 de maio ao senhor!</p></blockquote>





	Insano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     Cinza, marrom, branco, preto. Cores discretas, elegantes quando usadas da forma certa. Quadros, livros, uma vitrola ao canto da sala, uma estatueta, a cultura espalhada por todo o espaço, milimetricamente espalhadas, como se caso estivessem em outro lugar perturbassem a harmonia. Uma mesa de madeira, o divã, cadeiras de couro, mesas de vidro. Embora clássicos o encantassem a modernidade lhe era evolução e igualmente encantadora nos seus toques.

  
     Cheiro de flores se espalhavam, a luz precisava de permissão, mas suavemente entrava pelas frestas da persiana de uma pequena janela enquanto as cortinas estavam fechadas nas janelas grandes. Abajus ajudavam na iluminação e a chaminé causava uma sensação de conforto quente e nostalgia mesmo desligada... Organização perfeita. A casa perfeita. Perfeição espalhado por todos os lados. Perfeição pecaminosa em seus defeitos...

  
     Escondendo-se por trás dos óculos, tímido, até meigo. Com medo de si mesmo, não, não de si mesmo, não aquele tipo de medo, com medo de se perder, medo de se perder em outra pessoa. Desamparado sobre a própria capacidade de ser o melhor no que fazia, mas que poderia ser o melhor no que ainda não tinha feito. Ou tinha feito? Não. Não. Não. Não, não, não. Não, não tinha feito nãonãonão... Não...

  
     Sem óculos, sem timidez. Olhar direto no reflexo criado pelo castanho ilusório de outros olhos. Não. Não. A frieza necessária para se imaginar, a sutil verdade por trás dos lábios, dita tão docemente, tão gentilmente... Não, não poderiam lhe chamar de mentiroso, ninguém poderia. A mentira era muito rude, e não poderia apreciar nada que fosse assim... Rude.

  
     Um em frente ao outro. Um vendo ao outro. Não, ele não era tão culto, e quando queria podia ser até rude. Pelo menos aos olhos de um narcisista malévolo... Mas não, não, eram amigos íntimos, ele era o único que poderia lhe entender, o único que sabia o que passava em sua mente. Tão genial, tão perfeito quanto a si... Uma mente com potencial de ser...  
Poderoso.

  
     - Will. Will... Will!  
     O negro estava por todos os lados quando abriu os olhos. O corpo travado naquela cadeira, mãos e braços presos. Lábios selados. Cabelos desgranhados. Um predador dominado era o que era aos olhos daquelas pessoas. Não, não um predador para um deles, mas sim uma presa. Uma suculenta presa que seria degustada devidamente, no tempo certo.

  
     - Eu não fiz nada. - Olhar seguro, voz segura. Mas não na pessoa em que devia estar.  
   

     Não na bela mulher de cabelos castanhos. Não na doutora Bloom, mas Nele... Sabia o que ele queria, sabia o que ele pensava. Mas ninguém podia ver e entendia porque ninguém podia ver. Para todos estava ficando louco, perdido a mente, mas não, não. Não tinha nenhum outro momento em que estivesse mais são do que aquele.  
     

     - Quantas pessoas Will? Você só precisa me dizer isso e poderá sair daqui.

 

     - Eu não matei ninguém.

     - É compreensível que você tenha dificuldades em aceitar Will, mas... _ Ouvia-o.

     - Então quem foi?

     - Eu já disse antes. Hannibal Lecter. Mas ninguém me ouve.

     - ... você precisa entender que... - Não, não não... Não estava o ouviria...

     - Por favor, nós já tivemos essa conversa antes Will.

     - Oh, claro. Então, já terminamos doutora Bloom?

     - Will, por favor...

     - ...precisa aceitar o que fez Will. Para ter paz. - Paz?

     - Eu disse a você para ter cuidado.

     - Sobre quem?

     - Hannibal Lecter. Eu disse a você. Disse a você que ele...

     - Mas quem é ele Will?

     - Não, não vou entrar nesse joguinho.

     - Não não estamos em um jogo. - Ouviu a ele, ouviu Hannibal Lecter dizer lhe fitando.

     - Isso não é um jogo, estou...

     - CALE-SE!! Como pode dizer isso com ele ao seu lado?

     Viu-a se assustar lhe fitando, sem compreender, mesmo que estivesse preso e fitou Hannibal Lecter. Queria que ele se cala-se, não suportava mais o ouvir. Tinha tentado matá-lo, sim... Tinha tentado matá-lo e agora tinha o ódio de todos que não podiam entender. Um Jesus vestido de Judas na cruz, sangrando pelos buracos feitos por Judas na máscara de Jesus... Com prego nas mãos, e pés... Espinhos na própria boca. 

     Sangrando aquelas palavras que não devia dizer.

     Sabia que só iria parecer mais louco...

     - Não há ninguém ao meu lado Will.

     Virou o rosto para ela novamente. Não, não, não... Ele não iria conseguir. Não ia conseguir aquilo. Não iria deixar que ele lhe jogasse para nadar no caos, que ele atasse suas mãos mais do que já estavam.

     - Então este é o seu plano?

     - Will.

     - Apenas me deixe ir.

     - Will, eu...

     - ME DEIXE IR!

     - Pare de se esconder atrás dele Will, pare de colocar a culpa em alguém que você criou apenas para se esconder das conseguências dos seus atos!

     Não não não não...

     - Não...

     - Will acalme-se. - Ouvia-o, naquele tom de voz tão conhecido. Tão falso... Tão verdadeiro.  

     Remexia-se sobre a mesa. Preso. Não conseguia sequer calá-lo. Aquele homem, o próprio demônio vestido de humano. Requintado mesmo para falar. Via-o se aproximar. Não, não não... Não queria ser tocado por ele. Não por medo, não por isso. Era nojo, era repulsa, era asco.

     Não era aquela pessoa, não se tornaria aquela pessoa, não criara aquela pessoa. Hannibal era um dominante, e queria dominar sua mente, queria fazer de si um brinquedo interessante dele. Não o deixaria saber o que passava em sua mente, como lhe ler, lhe comandar. Não seria devorado... Não seria devorado... Não seria devorado.

     Não seria devorado.

     Sentiu o corpo cair no chão, o baque do ouvido com rígido, como o corpo parecia em câmera lenta assim que os enfermeiros entraram e lhe drogaram como um animal de circo descontrolado. Quando lhe carregaram apenas aquele homem continuou em sua frente. Apenas Hannibal Lecter estava em seu olhar.

     - Até mais Will.

     Estava indo para a cela, mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro de vinho.

     Estava louco. Sim... Nos olhos de todo mundo, apenas maluco, mas não cairia naquela ilusão, naquela mentira. Eles estavam tentando lhe derrubar sem sentir, sem saber. Manipulados por uma única pessoa. Mas iria sobrepujá-lo. Oh sim! O derrubaria daquele trono de ossos...

     Deixaria-o experimentar a angustia que antecipasse a morte com o próprio veneno que ele lhe fazia experimentar. O deixaria intoxicado com o perfume do próprio sangue. Uma morte demorada. Uma arte bem feita, um quadro a ser olhado por todos os bons olhos da sociedade... E o coração servido em uma taça.

     Esse seria o último banquete de Hannibal Lecter.  
 

     Nem que isso tudo ocorresse apenas em sua mente.

     Nem que no final se tornasse realmente...

     Insano.

_X_X_

 

     Levou o cabelo para trás com os dedos, tentando controlar a si mesma. Era sempre assim, cansativo, doloroso, angustiante. Uma flexa no próprio peito provavelmente não doeria tanto quanto aquela conversa. Um fantasma na cabeceira de sua cama não seria mais assustador do que as palavras de Will Graham.

      - Hannibal Lecter.

     Sussurrou, olhando para a cadeira ao lado. Vazia. Assim como estivera nas últimas milhares de vezes que estivera com Will. Nunca tinha ninguém ao seu lado, mas Will apenas parecia ver. Mesmo para um louco o olhar dele era sempre tão...

     Um último suspiro ao se levantar. Precisava se recompor, aquele não era mais o Wil que conhecera. Se um dia o conhecera.

     Mas... De onde diabos estava vindo aquele cheiro de vinho?

**Author's Note:**

> Deu tempo \o/
> 
> Feliz dias das mães meu "Mamma" Virtual. Obrigado por todo o apoio que me dá quando preciso de falar com alguém e os momentos de alegria que temos juntos. Sou muito grata por poder te conhecer. 
> 
> Espero que goste desse presente. Não está no seu nível, mas tentei caprichar o máximo que eu pude. Espero que traga com ele as sensações que eu tentei passar, me conte se estiver confuso. Estou dando o melhor do meu Will kkk S2~
> 
> Feliz 10 de maio ao senhor!


End file.
